


It Only Takes One

by Michael Young History (Michael_Young_History)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Heroes, It's Hero Time, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Young_History/pseuds/Michael%20Young%20History
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every team has a break out star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About to purge my old FF accoubt and about to get into writing wresfling epics. Both stories I'm saving revolve around John Morrison, go figure.

His name was John Morrison and he was often burdened under the title of a young Shawn Michaels.

Where he once would have shied away from such a daunting title, the determined young superstar now basked in the challenge. He dreamed of flying at heights deemed unreal and facing off against the heroes of his childhood. He spoke little and shined often, shielding his weakness in the world and firmly believing that his actions would make up for his unsaid words.

Alas, at a tender age, he was faced with an even more powerful problem- his heroes were succumbing to the ultimate foe at ages that should be making icons. Jarred, he backed away, unsure if the sacrifices would reap the benefits in a timely manner.

But his comrade and partner in arms simply smirked and remarked that this plague couldn't affect them, for they were… AWESOME.

And with this affirmation, the young hero smiled and threw his head back, forcing all of the fair maidens to stare in awe. The quest survives, he told his partner and the two shared an aura of confidence unmatched by the mere mortals surrounding them.

But as the days came, the two were forced down a fork in the road. The second hero found dreams in front of the masses and the time would arise that the Shaman of Sexy was forced to tell the monks that his destiny was elsewhere. The initiation of a hero's path is never one of celebration and the boy was led to the Guru of Greatness. The Wise One himself declared him to be dismissed shamefully. He called upon his disciples to administer justice.

As they were destroying the hero, the Guru oversaw it all in silence, but called for cession just before his death. The beating would have killed a normal man, but Morrison's training allowed him to survive.

The monks dropped him outside of the Palace of Wisdom, onto the white snow as the ashen clouds swirled about above. A bright light saved him and whisked him to a gym, far away. His unknown saviour spent many months nursing him back to health.

Young Morrison knew that a charming grin wouldn't suffice as a thanks this time and slowly rose to thank the lass- for who else could it be? But the diction that fell out of the blinding saviour was one that surprised him.

"Nah man," was the smooth reply that rolled from his throat, "it ain't no thang."

John was understandably curious and demanded answers. The calm man introduced himself simply as "Cena", a prototype of a perfect man and he proceeded to tell him all.

The place you came from was not the Palace of Wisdom, that man had stolen the title as Guru of Greatness from John and was out to take over the entire industry of heroes. This man had brainwashed all who came about and was far too respected to be taken down by one.

Cena was told by The Great Mind Twister that only The Chosen Heroes would be able to restore order. Morrison could do nothing but weep as the realisation hit him. For he was true greatness but forced to face a future where he was nothing.

It has come to be, Cena told him, that La Resistance would rise and destroy the Ministry of Darkness and Morrison, left with nothing but broken dreams and pain feebly declined.

He could not face it, it was a terrible upcoming, but one he had no power in. Morrison had no power against The Guru of Greatness.

And a voice boomed that such a declaration was not worthy of someone so… AWESOME.

The gods smiled down upon the young warriors as the heavens brought them back together. Words could not be heard audibly, but the boys knew that now was not the time for a teary reunion. Feelings hung in the air like dust as Cena warned them that this Path of Enlightenment would not be an easy one. However, the tyranny had to be stopped and could only be stopped but them.

His name is John Morrison. And his journey begins now.


	2. Alternate POV

His name was John Morrison and he was often burdened under the title of a young Shawn Michaels.

At his side stood a man known as Mike Mizanin and he was often dismissed as an X-Pac, forever under the glass window and shroud in the shadows of his best friend.

Where John once would have shied away from such a daunting title, the determined young superstar now basked in the challenge. He dreamed of flying at heights deemed unreal and facing off against the heroes of his childhood. He spoke little and shined often, shielding his weakness in the world and firmly believing that his actions would make up for his unsaid words.

Mike could be found lounging in the local hot spots, feet firmly on the ground, but his mind soaring with the birds. His face was cursed with the red handprint of whatever fair lady should pass.

Alas, at a tender age, the two were faced with a powerful problem- their heroes were succumbing to the ultimate foe at ages that should be making icons. Jarred, Morrison backed away, unsure if the sacrifices would reap the benefits in a timely manner.

But his comrade and partner in arms simply smirked and remarked that this plague couldn't affect them, for they were… AWESOME.

And with this affirmation, the young hero smiled and threw his head back, forcing all of the fair maidens to stare in awe. Mike's eyes, as blue and big as the sky, widened and grinned. It was though he had stolen them from the face of a mischievous child but Morrison paid no mind. The quest survives, he told his partner and the two shared an aura of confidence unmatched by the mere mortals surrounding them.

But as the days came, the two were forced down a fork in the road. Mike found dreams in a tiny box, in the city of the world, in front of the masses. Morrison continued his training diligently and the time would arise that the Young hero was forced to tell the monks that his destiny was elsewhere. The Guru of Greatness himself declared him to be dismissed shamefully. He called upon his disciples to administer justice. Meanwhile Mike grew stronger and stronger, supplied by the love of his fans

As they were destroying the hero, the Guru oversaw it all in silence, but called for cession just before his death. The beating would have killed a normal man, but Morrison's survived.

He was dropped outside of the Palace of Wisdom, onto the white snow as the ashen clouds swirled about above. A bright light saved him and whisked him to a gym, far away. His unknown savior spent many months nursing him back to health.

Young Morrison knew that a charming grin wouldn't suffice as thanks this time and slowly rose to thank the lass- for whom else could it be? But the diction that fell out of the blinding savior was one that surprised him.

"Nah man," was the smooth reply that rolled from his throat, "it ain't no thang."

John was understandably curious and demanded answers. The calm man introduced himself simply as "Cena", a prototype of a perfect man and he proceeded to tell him all.

The place he came from was not the Palace of Wisdom, that man had stolen the title as Guru of Greatness from John and was out to take over the entire industry of heroes. This man had brainwashed all who came about and was far too respected to be taken down by one.

Only The Chosen Hero would be able to restore order. Morrison could do nothing but weep as the realisation hit him. For he was true greatness but forced to face a future where he was nothing.

It has come to be, Cena told him, that La Resistance would rise and destroy the Ministry of Darkness and Morrison, left with nothing but broken dreams and pain feebly declined.

He could not face it, it was a terrible upcoming, but one he had no power in. Morrison had no power against The Guru of Greatness.

And a voice boomed that such a declaration was not worthy of someone so… AWESOME.

From the shadows stepped Mike Mizanin. And under his eyes, as blue as the ocean and twice as deep, Morrison shrank.

The gods smiled down upon the young warriors as the heavens brought them back together. Words could not be heard audibly, but the boys knew that now was not the time for a teary reunion. Feelings hung in the air like dust as Cena warned them that this Path of Enlightenment would not be an easy one. However, the tyranny had to be stopped and could only be stopped by them.

Mike declared that he was ready, that he would stop this evil from infecting the entire federation. He may not have been The Chosen Hero and this he understood. But he decided to stand up.

His name is Mike Mizanin. At his side is the man known as John Morrison. And their journey begins now.


End file.
